Don't Stop
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **Logan smut** Requested by someone on tumblr, thought you guys might wanna read it as well


**A/N This was a request from someone on tumblr, which I couldn't NOT write but I promised it would be up today and I did it, I just don't think it's all that it could've been. With that said, please send lots of hugs to my two adult cats who were just spayed/neutered today and are having a rough time. Seriously this is the worst day of my life so far and I'm just all kinds of emotional, hence the crappy ending and why the story didn't flow too well.**

"Well don't stop now. I just got here", Logan smirks and crosses his arms, leaning against the sliding door of the tourbus bedroom. Your face is still flaming from having your boyfriend catch you in such an intimate, personal moment and you take a deep breath.

"I...", you turn your head away, closing your eyes as you search for the right words to say. You can't deny you were caught in the act, but this isn't something you've ever done with an audience.

"I think it's really sexy", you hear his voice nearby, and your hair is brushed out of your face tenderly, making your eyelids flutter open. "I'd really like for you to continue, and for me to watch."

You swallow hard, understanding that he's asking you to pleasure yourself in front of him. "I don't know", your gaze meets his, and he bites down onto his bottom lip; the exact same way he does when you're making love and he's really into it. Your heart flutters and your womb tightens, the pleading in his chocolate orbs getting stronger.

"Please babe. For me?", he entices, moving his head closer to dart his pink tongue out and lick your lip, then close his teeth around it, nibbling on it before letting it go.

"Mmm", you groan, feeling the tingling at the apex of your thighs return. In response, your legs part and placing his hand over yours, Logan leads them down to your center, over the slickened flesh encased in your folds. He moves his hand over yours, causing your fingertips to brush against your swollen clit. This contact is just what you're seeking and the tiny moan that escapes your mouth tells on you. Breaking away, Logan's eyes are averted to the action down below, making you want to stop; yet at the same time his irises are darker than usual; his face flushed with desire and it only serves to encourage you.

"Go sit down", you demand, your voice husky and seductive. Watching your man do what's instructed, you tip your head back against the pillow and close your eyes, letting your thighs fall further apart and allowing your finger to leisurely circle your clit. Your other hand skims up your torso, not stopping until your hand is covering a breast, and you knead the flesh, feeling your nipples harden. "Logan", you call out his name, pretending that he's the one touching your body.

After some time, you grow impatient with teasing yourself, and reach under the pillowcase to remove the dildo you hid there only a few minutes ago, and easily flick your thumb to the left at the base of the toy, turning it on vibrate at the lowest setting. You trail it down your body and gasp as well as arch your back when you feel the throbbing skim over the single most sensitive part of you. Warm and tingly sensations radiate from your core to your limbs as you use drag the toy up and down yourself, never straying very far from your clit. Only when the promise of sweet explosion is just within reaching distance do you open your eyes and lock your gaze with Logan's. Next, your eyes narrow briefly with disappointment at the prospect of having almost came, but stopping yourself short.

You purse your lips together and position the head of the object at your entrance, watching his adam's apple bob and down as he gulps and slides his hand into the waistband of his jeans. You push it inside of you, sighing out loudly as it stretches your delicately tense muscles. The sound of a zipper being undone catches your attention, and you arch your neck for a better glimpse, eager to see his dick; and aren't let down when you see the thick column standing up fully hard, with Logan gripping the base as if it's too hard to let it go. You watch him pump himself, going all the way to the tip, then quickly bringing his hand back down. Using his rhythm as a guide, you follow his motions with the toy, letting out a moan here or there, growing restless as the pace is picked up.

"Is it good?", the dimpled brunette asks as the senations get so intense that your toes curl.

"Mhmm", you murmur, your tongue just not able to form words right now as your pleasure continues to build.

"Better than me?", the words float to your ears without fully comprehending them.

"Yeah", you bite down onto your bottom lip, your free hand snaking back to your swollen clit to reach your goal faster.

Your heart rate picks up as you watch stunned while Logan makes his way to you, letting his pants and underwear pool to his ankles. He climbs on the bed and kneels right before you, just out of your reach, making your mouth water for his cock. Without so much as a warning, your wrist is clutched and yanked up above your head and the toy is withdrawn from you, making you whimper. Both hands are pinned together easily with one of his much stronger appendages and held in place. Not more than a second later Logan's slipping inside of you, filling you to the hilt. "So fucking hot and so wet. And it's all mine", he grinds into you, attacking your mouth with his.

His thick tongue forcefully pries open your lips and delves inside, darting around as he pulls his hips back and pushes into you again so hard that your teeth clash. Not caring, or simply too hungry for his own release, Logan's kiss grows sloppy as he drives into your heated depths vigorously, so roughly that your legs begin to tremble and you pant unabashedly in his mouth, losing all control. You're peaking, muscles tensing up, and stars are about to explode behind your eyes when all movements cease and Logan smirks down at you.

His cock is thick and coated with your juices, the vein underneath throbbing as his blood pumps through him. Your body is now empty, screaming for it but he shakes his head. "You don't get to come with me today. Let your precious toy make you feel good baby", he taunts and swoops his head down to encompass a nipple into his mouth, rocking his hips to allow the tip of him to glide over your clit. Bliss takes over you before you can voice your opinion, and you ache to clutch his sides, to hold onto him as ecstasy rises within you, but it's not happening.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck", you chant as you grow dizzy and the world starts to fade away; but just like before, your boyfriend stops before you can let go.

Intent is smoldering in those brown irises, his chest puffing out, then back in rapidly as his eyes rake over you, making you break out in goosebumps. You notice that his hair is damp with perspiration and that a couple beads of sweat are dripping down the side of his face. Shoving your knees to your chest, he enters you again, not stopping but pounding into you abusively. Your hands are all over the place, nails biting into his skin as frustration flows through you until once again you feel your orgasm rising up again. "Don't stop! Don't stop!", you plead, sensing that his strokes are getting erratic and slower.

Logan's body betrays him and he comes, groaning into your shoulder until he has nothing left to give.

Genuine tears well up in your eyes and you jut out your lower lip, beyond discouraged as he removes himself from you, a satisfied grin on his face. "Told ya you wouldn't be getting an orgasm from my dick", he utters, and then surprises you by kneeling down between your legs and nips at the inside of your thighs. Your hope is renewed, especially when you hear a familiar buzzing sound getting louder, and the dildo is inserted back inside of you again, your fingers tangling into the bedsheets as the vibrator brushes your g-spot, rubbing against it perfectly.

"No more teasing", you whine, thrashing your head back and forth in agony as his tongue meets your clit. "Don't stop", you beg and wrap your legs around his neck, ensuring he can't get away from you this time.

The tiniest of chuckles leaves his mouth, but his movements don't falter. You're blood is running rampant through your veins now, being denied an orgasm no longer an option. You break out in a sweat and your head tips back, your leg muscles burning, moans getting louder, bouncing off the walls as he works you up, until you feel like you're gonna black out. You can't stay still, can't catch your breath, when all of a sudden your walls tighten painfully and then spasm uncontrollably, stealing all the oxygen from your lungs as you experience your long awaited release. You're left in tears at the magnitude of it all once the pleasure subsides, leaving you depleted of energy.

Logan brushes the hair from your face as you stretch your arm out and grasp his hand, attempting to pull him toward you; desperate to hear his heartbeat and missing the warmth of his skin against yours. You feel at a loss despite what just happened, and this doesn't go unnoticed by the man beside you. "I'm sorry baby", he whispers and presses his lips to yours softly. "You...you said that toy was better than me and I had to prove that it wasn't. But damn if it wasn't hot watching you do what you were doing to yourself."

You can barely bring yourself to curl the edges of your lips up as you thread your fingers through his hair letting your eyelids drift closed, wondering just what kinda fun he'd have if he ever found the contents of your naughty drawer.


End file.
